


Save Loki

by amberdessy



Category: Thor Universe
Genre: Awesome smut, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Sad Loki, Thor is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is very troubled, Thor saves him and has some much needed love to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Loki

Thor was always the name everyone was speaking of, he could not stand it he also could not stand him. Blithering oaf he always commented.  
They were off to go on a trip to Anahiem for a treaty that the alfather had in place for yet more wealth.  
Loki was 16 Thor was 19 his birthday had just passed and all of his friends were still out having parties so the warriors three stayed behind, warriors three he thought what a stupid name sense there was 4 of them 5 including Thor .  
Everything Thor was associated with was full of stupidity.  
But, Loki loved him he often watched Thor who of course did not know how much he watched and even yes loved him.  
He could never tell him how he felt the feelings were too complicated and Thor would not understand, with all the intelligence he possessed he himself did not understand of course that moron would not, how could he.  
All Thor ever did was just plunder girls and leave them, he had no trouble with women they practically threw themselves at him all the time.  
But Loki was a different story he was smaller more pale, thin and quiet he would rather read a book not go on adventures like his beloved would be brother, it's been 2 years since he discovered he and Thor were not related. No woman had ever held his interest , to be honest only a few had tried but with his silver tongue he had made them think twice.  
There was only one he wanted and Loki intentionally shut everyone out, it was about discipline he did not wish to indulge in fleeting romances like everyone else did , he only wanted Thor.  
He remembered the first time he saw Thor and wanted him, he was just about to turn thirteen when he was going to the bathing hall, he always went when it was late so he could bathe alone.  
He peered into the room to make sure no one was around he didn't want the warriors three looking at his lithe form and making fun, so he held his towel around his thin waist and slowly walked in.  
Just as he could see the room he noticed blond hair and a muscular form  
Even though Thor was almost seventeen he had a chiseled body.  
Loki darted behind the door when he stood that's when he saw him, truly saw Thor for the first time, his golden hair damp hanging passed his shoulder blades, the air cooly kissing his heated skin. Loki was shaking his heart was beating so fast he had never seen such a sight. Thor stretched and all the muscles on his naked form could be seen Loki was dying he was so aroused and then disappointed when Thor put on his robe after drying off.  
Loki watched Thor for a few more moments while he was getting dressed in his evening attire he was gorgeous he remembered, all Loki wanted to do was touch him but they were brothers it was forbidden.   
Loki mused at the memory only a few more seconds thinking he could really let his feelings be known if Thor were as serene in their daily routine as he was when he was bathing, but no such luck.  
It was hard wanting him and not knowing if he would return the feelings, later that night he was laying in his chambers nothing but a silk sheer robe on while reading.  
Thors room was right on the other side which he hated he could hear everything even his nasty love making to any wench he wanted when he started to hear commotion, he wasn't trying to listen in but he could not help himself, it was Thor and a woman...arguing?  
When Loki heard his name said by the woman he waved his hand and all the noise in his room stopped, twisted the other hand and his wall disappeared he could now see everything going on in Thors room but Thor could not see into his....gotta love magic Loki mused.  
They were yelling at each other?  
"so your just going to leave and now I cannot even say goodbye?"  
"why do you want to bid me farewell so bad ?"  
"do you really have to ask Thor?"  
"no I would rather not but you won't go."  
"oh so you want me to leave?"  
"I do not wish to upset you so, but I would like it of you left....there is someone else and I cannot stop the thoughts, you are a wonderful servant but I think you should be reassigned, you over step too much and we are not married."  
"so your cheating on me?"  
"nothing has ever even happened I'll bet my feelings are just mine alone who knows if anyone ever feels the same way that anyone else feels about them' furthermore you are a servant now go!"  
Thor says angrily and she storms out of his chambers muttering to herself.  
Loki watches as Thor heavily sits upon his bed and runs his hands through his hair clearly depressed, tonight he didn't want just sex he wants love, he wants to feel something deep and have someone feel the same. He hates the way he feels, heavy heart glassy eyes. Loki watches Thor lay in his bed as he pulls the covers over him to go to sleep he is mumbling and Loki swears he hears his name said but maybe just wishful thinking.  
Loki goes back to reading his book after he hears soft snores from his beloved, and he turns off his lamp to follow suit. Sleep finds him easily this night.

 

Loki jolts awake seeing nothing in the darkness at first, the he sees a form standing over the other side of his bed, startled he shot up and noticed it was just Thor.  
"What no sleepy time tonight brother?" Loki sneered rudely.  
Thor did not say a word he just hooked his hand behind Loki's neck and their lips met in the most chaste of kisses.  
Loki was shocked he had no idea, he was always rude to Thor but that was because he wanted to shut him out, he made him feel weak in the knees and breathless. Loki leaned into the kiss still seated in bed.  
Thor turned his head slightly for a better angle then slipped his other hand around Loki's waist pulling him a little closer as he leaned over the man.  
Loki was in heaven he had never kissed anyone this was his first kiss and realized now just how uneducated he was and now he started to panic about what was to come next, he knew nothing he was only 16 he didn't know this was going to happen or else he would have prepared.  
As he had his internal struggle Thor threw one of his muscular legs over Loki and now they were both lying down, Loki thought he would be crushed under his weight but Thor was surprisingly gentle and did not rest on him.  
When Thor pulled away Loki made a small whimpering noise and his eyes fluttered open, Thor was naked under his sheets.  
"You are so flushed...are you well brother"? Thor said as he cupped his right cheek, slowly caressing his thumb across Loki's bottom now very swollen lip.  
For the first time in ages Loki was speechless, he could say nothing and then he said ...  
"Wha..I....the ...the alfather ? He ....We would be found...i..." Loki tried to speak but was filled with more racy emotions than that of what their king would do.  
His eyes were darting around the room and Thor knew from his behavior that he was very uncomfortable.  
"Loki its okay...I love you and it does not matter" Thor says as he caresses his cheek once more.."were not even really brothers, did you know that"?  
"Thor how did you find out"? Loki asked completely shocked.  
"Loki you have black hair and I have blonde hair...it's impossible"! Thor said happily.  
"Oh....yes....right...I suppose it is sound logic." Loki shamefully agreed, it was clear Thor did not really know how they were not related.  
"See, do not worry my young friend, this is a special moment" Thor seductively  
whispered into Loki's ear licking the shell and nibbling on his earlobe.  
Loki's breath hitched in his chest, especially when Thor's hand Slowly traveled south to untie Loki's very small and seer black robe.  
The sight was glorious Thor thought to himself, Loki was laying before him his robe completely open, legs shaking he could see how aroused Loki was while he gripped the satin sheets beneath them.  
"Loki open your eyes". Thor commanded softly.  
Loki did as Thor said and opened his eyes, staring into Thor's beautiful blue spheres .  
Then he let out a very quiet shaky "Yes"?  
Thor got really close to Loki's lips and brushed his against them whispering to him in a low deep tone..  
"Are you still a virgin"? He asked As he moved his body in between Loki's as if he were coaxing him to tell the truth.  
"yes." Loki said again in a small voice clearing his throat.  
"Trust, Loki..that's what lovemaking is about...simple trust" twinning his fingers in between Loki's he whispered against his lips.."Do you trust me?"  
Loki did not know what to say he was so caught up in the moment he knew now why all those girls threw themselves at him, he was so gentle and sweet.  
"Yes!" Loki said before his own mind would talk him out of it.  
Without another word Thor kissed him again this time with tongue, he examined every corner of Loki's mouth while his hands made featherlight touches around his hips.  
Loki put his hands in Thor's hair bringing him into a deeper kiss and involuntarily moving his hips.  
Loki was on fire he thought his chest would explode he was clearly intoxicated, Thor always got what he wanted while Loki did not, he was going to savor this moment.  
Thor had his hands beading Loki's nipples and Loki gasped, Thor smiled and broke the kiss, he slowly trailed kisses from Loki's neck down to his collar bone ,then to his chest which was nice and firm.  
Loki watched enjoying the new sensations, Thor's tongue was pure magic around his nipples the way he sucked and tugged, Loki's eyes fluttered closed head resting back on the pillows, he shakily gripped the sheets, panting heavily and sweating trying not to make too much noise he didn't want to seem like a complete amateur.  
Thor traveled lower dipping his nose into his ambrosia scented chestnut curls.  
Loki was so afraid of what was coming next, his eyes were screwed completely shut, his lip was sure to bleed if he did not stop bitting it.  
Thor lifted his thigh and hooked it over his shoulder, hovering over Loki's throbbing member. He was so exposed there was no going back , then Thor broke the silence.  
"Loki." He said flatly to get the younger mans attention.  
Loki lifted his head wanting and whimpering, seeing Thor smiling right above his swollen glistening manhood, Thor's lips were lowering on his body it was finally going to happen he thought.  
Right as Thor's lips were close to the slit he got overzealous about to ask for more and thats when he shot up to the sound of a door slamming, realizing now it was a dream.  
It was mid morning Loki was so confused that dream felt so real he was angry, he stroked a hand through his disheveled hair ready to go to the shower to "clean himself".  
He looked at his body seeing the evidence of his racy dream.  
"Damn you Thor". He said coldly. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

Loki was ready for the trip to be over even though it had not even started yet.  
The morning was uneventful Loki was very nervous to be around Thor, he watched him silently while they ate.  
"So sad, I wish I could help him". Loki thought to himself, he could see Thor was sad he had someone in his heart and he did not know how to share the feelings and if they would be returned.  
Thor noticed Loki staring at him for nearly 10 minutes,  
"Everything alright brother"? Thor asked dryly.  
"I heard you and that woman last night". Loki said trying to get Thor to open up.  
"Is this where you tell me to stay quiet? Well I am not in the mood for your words today". Thor said with pain in his chest on the verge of tears.  
It hurt Loki inside to see Thor like this, he knew he could be crass sometimes but it was just an act in front of the man he most cherished.  
Loki stood from his seat and crossed the long table in the dinning hall, Thor expected him to leave all together when he saw him stand with pursed lips.  
Instead he grabbed the seat closest to Thor, put his hand on his shoulder and said in a very warm tone,  
" It's alright brother I know that you are hurting, you can talk to me, I can be rude but sometimes I do like to listen. I want you to be happy not sad we all want to have someone" . He said smiling just inches from Thor's face.  
Thor's breath was caught in his throat, he did not know what to say, he loved Loki and for once Loki was being nice, so he opened a little.  
"I love someone but I do not know if they feel the same, I want to hold them and teach them about desire and want and love but I am scared, I already am alone on the inside". Thor said with a choked sob.  
Loki could literally feel his pain.  
"Brother I too love another and it hurts you have to try to live even if you are rejected, you could be missing out on a glorious relationship, just try." Loki said as he patted his cheek lovingly.  
Thor had never heard such beautiful words from anyone let alone the mischievous Loki, he was cold but poetic.  
Thor searched Loki's face for deceit but found only a warm inviting energy and Thor knew he could trust him.  
"Find yourself brother then you will be happy". Loki said as he exited the room cape following close behind. It killed Loki to be giving him the advice that he should be receiving from another wise figure.  
Thor could not believe what he had witnessed, it was Loki who always had his attention, his pale skin, black hair and green eyes, the way his hips swayed when he walked and oh the way he crossed his legs and folded his hands while sitting. Loki was like a delicate feline, thin and mysterious his stoic form only kept Thor trying to achieve more, he wanted Loki it was as simple as that.

 

Thor finally finished eating his breakfast, he made his way over to the bifrost to see Hiemdal. When he arrived he could see Loki waiting with his hands clasped and eyes closed in full armor.  
So beautiful, Thor mused, I am lucky to be in his Devine presence.  
Loki shot Thor a glare "did I just hear that". Loki asked himself silently.  
He was on pins and needles, it did not take much to read minds but he was certain Thor just had a thought about him.  
"Am I the one he wants"? Loki asked himself having a conversation inside his head. "It's impossible Thor likes girls" . And that was that Loki put the comment to rest.

 

"Are you ready"? Hiemdal asked in his deep voice.  
"For hours now". Loki replied smiling at Thor.  
" To Anaheim you go, be careful."  
And then they were gone.

 

The colors were sparkling around them and something did not feel right. They tried to reach Heimdal in mid transit but something was definitely off, what could be happening?  
Loki began to panic trying to call out to Thor or Heimdal but could not breath all he saw was colors.  
Thor also tried to call out but this was unlike anything he had ever experienced , he could not feel Loki's presence and was panicking.  
When they landed there was nothing but ash and they were both glad to see each other.  
"Heimdal!" Thor called out several times but no answer.  
He yelled several times for him to open the bifrost but nothing happened.  
The air was thick a battle had just occurred in ....wherever they were.  
"Thor I think we are on our own." Loki said dryly.  
"What do you think happened"? Thor asked with concern.  
"Not sure, but whatever it was they were trying to make a point". Loki replied while picking up a handful of ash and debris.

They traveled for awhile looking for any sign of where they were, night fall was coming, they were lost and tried several times on the way to reach Heimdal but to no avail, they were alone until they could think of something.  
As they continued the travel they came across a stone establishment.  
"Thor? I think we should rest here until morning, maybe gather our bearings." Loki stated while examining the walls.  
"I suppose." Thor said in a literal tone.

Nightfall came and it was harsh, the winds were heavy and it was cold and dark, Loki lit a small fire in between them with his hands, keeping them warm.  
"Thank god for magic". Thor giggled.  
Loki remembered the other night and said, "My thoughts exactly".  
Thor was the first to sleep, he lays down on his cape hoping to have a decent nights sleep, but not expecting it.  
Loki watches him not saying a word just leaning on his staff, helmet tossed to the side.  
Once Loki drifts off to sleep he begins to dream, often his dreams turn into nightmares, ghoulish figures and terrible images, he sweats trying to fight in his dream. His nightmares are worse here, much worse. Something was following him.  
Thor is woke several hours later to hearing the tiny mewling coming from Loki who is laying on his side back facing him.  
He hears sobs then heavy breathing.  
Loki clutches his staff rubbing his forehead against the tip begging.  
Thor watches him as he talks in his sleep, who is he begging and why is he crying.  
Thor gets up and walks over to where Loki is laying, he is ice cold and shaking, tears streaming down his face while his mouth is slightly parted.  
Loki hears a menacing voice beckoning him, he feels like he is being taken over but will not be taken.  
Thor sits beside him and holds him in A half sitting position, Loki's arms are limp and so is his head but he is fighting everything feels so real and evil.  
Thor cups Loki's cheek and speaks his name.  
"Loki it is just a dream, wake up." Thor says.  
He shakes Loki again but his body is still limp and now he gets worried. Shaking a little harder he says louder,  
" Loki wake up".... Still nothing.  
He slides his hand behind his neck shaking harder.  
"LOKI WAKE UP PLEASE!"  
He is stricken with panic when he hears laughter.  
"Scared little children". A voice says from the shadows.  
"Who is there"? Thor calls still holding Loki.  
"You dare bring a sorcerer here". The voice says sounding like pure evil.  
"Show yourself coward!" Thor replies in a very threatening tone, laying Loki's form on the ground and standing ready for battle, he walks away from Loki making sure he is not caught in the cross fire.  
"Well we won't be seeing him for a while".  
" What have you done to him"!?  
"You should be more worried of what I'm going to do to you".  
The air is gone from the room and suddenly there is a Chitari standing before him.  
" Who are you and where are we"? Thor asks clearly not in the mood for games.  
"I don't think you are in the position to be asking questions". The Chitari coo's.  
"Fair enough". Is all that is said when Thor reaches for minjoir and hurls it towards the creatures face, who sees it coming and dodges.  
The hammer flys back to Thor's hands and he runs swinging in a blind rage.  
The alien slams his fist into Thor's stomach and he is on his knees, it hurt bad but Thor got back up.  
With Loki unconscious he could not protect him if he too were incapacitated.  
Thor swings again, when the alien ducks Thor slams his knee into the Chitari's face shattering his mask and then delivers and final blow to his head with his hammer.  
The creature falls to the ground unmoving, he is clearly dead.  
Thor makes sure he is no longer alive and then rushes to Loki's side.  
Thor prays that Loki will finally wake up so they can leave this hell hole.  
Thor shakes Loki but he is still unresponsive just soft moans and twitching.  
What can I do, Thor asked himself. Just keep on I guess.  
He lifts Loki's body and begins to walk until Loki is awake on his own, there is no way we are dying in a shack, Thor's says to himself.  
Loki is light Thor knew Loki needed a sandwich or two but this was crazy, he was worried sick. Loki's skin was paler than usual and his breathing was shallow, dangerously close to stopping, what was wrong? He could not lose him.

He walked for what seemed like hours when Loki began to sweat heavily and  
moan, he could hear him he sounded frightened, his eye browns were drawn down, his whole face was scrunched up in agony.  
Loki gripped Thor's armor and began sobbing.  
Thor held him closer, he could feel his tears on his chest, Loki's face pressed against his neck, the breathing was now heavier and Loki's other hand gripped the other side of Thor's neck .  
" What is happening to you Loki ?" Thor asked as if Loki could hear.  
Loki's back arched and he began to turn blue, Thor did not notice until his whole body spasmed.  
Loki whimpered, Thor looked down and was shocked he had only seen frost giants with that color and those markings.  
Loki started shaking violently gripping as hard as he could, his body locked up and then suddenly nothing. He was like a doll.  
Thor stopped and laid Loki down on the ground.  
He grabbed his hammer calling lightning, "Loki I am sorry I do not know what else to do i cannot lose you".He said to the man who was not even breathing.  
Just like that a small bolt of lightening went straight through Loki's chest and Loki's entire body arched, he gasped and shook.  
" Loki please tell me you are fine". Thor asked tears in his eyes.  
Loki's skin turned back to the normal pale color and his body just laid on the ground staring up into the sky.  
" Please Loki...are you okay?" he begged  
Loki moaned he put his hand on his head and tried to stand but fell back down.  
Thor caught him before he hit the ground, Loki's head fell onto Thor's shoulder.  
And then Loki lost it, he was too inexperienced for this.  
" What happened" ? Loki sobbed, he closed his eyes tightly " My mind...he....it wasn't mine" he cried holding onto Thor.  
Thor stroked his hair, he had no idea on how to handle this situation.  
" I know there is much to explain but We need to keep moving, I will explain on the way you have my word" . It killed Thor to be so cold to Loki but he needed to protect him, he scared him, the thought of losing him was unbearable and he wanted to leave before it happened again, it was clear this place was no good for either of them.  
He let Loki sit there just a little more and then he held him while they stood.  
"Can you walk brother"? He asked with concern.  
Loki dusted off his clothes.  
" I think so" he said in a very tired voice.

They began to walk, everything they saw looked like the last. On the way Thor made sure to explain everything that happened and Loki could not believe what he was hearing, it was amazing what they had both been through.  
Thor was worried about Loki they were talking the entire time and then Loki noticed there was commotion coming from the outskirts.  
" Loki what's wrong, what is it "? Thor asked with caution.  
" I don't know, I feel like something is not right like we are in the middle of some....I...." Loki trailed off not finishing his sentences and normally that bothered Thor but right now he was more concerned for Loki's sake. He did that to annoy him he knew how much he hated it, but this time was different.  
Suddenly Loki looked pale and Thor was suddenly staring into the eyes of fear.  
That was strange for Loki as small as he was he never would let on to anyone that he was scared.  
"What is it Loki"? As Thor looked behind him he could see another Chitari.  
This one was a lot bigger than the last and Thor was grateful that he had Loki at his side.  
Inside Loki's mind was chaos he could tell that whatever had happened earlier it had something to do with this Chitari he just could not put his finger on it.  
Fear had taken over him and he collapsed to his knees with the crushing sound of a million loud voices in his head all at once screaming for him to do something but it was not his voice.  
He was going mad he put his hands on both sides of his head and pulled his helmet off, it crashed to the ground then Thor noticed that Loki was talking to some one, not him but someone else entirely.  
"Looks like poor Loki has seen his bad side". The stranger stated and Thor stared at him with pure death in his eyes.  
"How do you know his name? How dare you speak his name!" Thor roared and lept at him with his hammer in hand crashing straight through his face, the man had died instantly and Thor was grateful for that, he had a feeling that this was not the last he would be seeing of his kind.  
"Loki! Are you alright?" Thor asked as he cleaned his hammer off , it looked like Loki was battling some demons of his own in his head, he clawed at his scalp screaming for them to get out of his mind, his eyes were pure black when he looked up at Thor.  
Thor ran to his side,  
" Fight this Loki! You must fight this !" he demanded as he shook his shoulders  
Right above his head Thor noticed another one of those creatures approaching, just like that he grabbed his hammer and went to work.  
While Thor was busy fighting the Chitari, Loki fell forward grabbing his stomach reaching for the ground gripping anything he could insight, he was in sheer agony.  
Loki's face was burried deep into the ground and he was screaming he wished he was dead just so it would stop.  
"Loki do not give up do you hear me!? Fight!" Thor chanted while he kept fighting off the offenders.  
After about twenty of them were dead suddenly they just stopped coming.  
"Not bad!" Thor praised himself.  
Loki was a sobbing mess when Thor went back to his side, he raised him up to stand on his feet and Loki was clinging for dear life, he felt like he was sinking.  
"We need to go, I cannot be here, please Thor help me find a way out".  
Loki pleaded as Thor held him close, he stared deep into his eyes.  
"Loki I'm trying, you have to keep fighting, I know it hurts but we need each other please hang on".  
"I can't" he cried. "I CAAAAN'T" he cried.." HEIMDAL PLEEEEAAASSE!! WE NEED YOOOUU!!!...he sniffled, hearing his loud voice echo in the silence ......"I need you !" he was inconsolable, holding onto Thor's chest.  
It pained Thor so much the see Loki so upset, he was cracking mentally, and physically he could not handle this.  
"Loki listen to me, I promise we will get out of this but I need you, I love you, please don't give up on me." Thor said to him while cradling his crying face in his hands wiping his tears.  
"Loki, Before the next bout happens we need to keep moving". He reassured him.

So they did they kept moving. It seemed like hours and Loki was fine most of the way , he did not speak much but Thor was convinced this was far from over, he stayed very very close to Loki. What would happen next Thor thought to himself?

"Heimdal where are Thor and Loki? They are supposed to be in Anaheim?" Odin asked with concern.  
"My king"  
"what is it....is everything alright"?  
"I......I cannot see them"  
" You cannot see them?"  
" No" .  
"What can you see" ?  
" Darkness...pain....fear and death". He said coldly .  
"What can we do"?  
" My king it is rare but it could happen, I believe something pulled them out of warp".  
"How is that possible?"  
"A form of sorcery perhaps, Loki has been getting strong some sorcerers can sense magic of any form, if they are strong enough it can happen I thought is only a rumor till now".  
" Is there nothing we can do"?  
"Remember the relic Chitari skirmish?"  
"Yes"?  
"Well I believe that if you used it then it might bring you to them".  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Well I noticed that a dark purple light came through as they were leaving, that relic is the only other relic we have that has the same color, maybe they have returned and now they want what is rightfully theirs, weren't they sorcerers with strong energy emissions?"  
Odin was concerned that his logic made sense, Heimdal was always wise.  
" It is decided, Heimdal in 30 minutes I will arrive with some troops and we will test the theory".

They found shelter after about 8 hours of walking, it was a quaint little house, someone once had a life here, it was warm and empty, much like everything else here.  
Loki sat down on the floor just starring at nothing, all the blood drained from his face he could not wait to be rid of this place. He took off his helmet and cloak.  
Thor was worried he did not know when the next attack would come but he was sure as hell going to be ready.  
He sat next to Loki and put his arm around his shoulders.  
"How do you feel"? He asked with concern.  
Loki didn't answer for a whole minute until he slowly licked his dry lips while starring into nothingness and said a single word.  
"Cold"..  
Thor was in disarray he feared they would never get away, whatever or whoever this was it was clear they wanted Loki, not sure why but they were going to lose. He laid Loki down and just held him, he was trembling, the house was warm but he was like an ice block.  
He had his eyes fixed on him they were so close to each other he never noticed how much shorted Loki was than him. Thor had been wanting to hold him for a long time but not like this, not in this situation.  
Loki's face was pressed against his chest still holding his armor, and he drifted off to sleep in minutes. He was So tired and drained, he was out.  
Loki was so beautiful when he was asleep, he looked peaceful. Almost happy, he was softly breathing with his head rested on his shoulder and Thor just stroked his hair, gently tucking the lone strands of ebony locks behind his ear hoping Loki could get a decent nights sleep.  
Thor however would not sleep even though he was tired, tired from carrying Loki, fighting, walking, just everything and they had not eaten for 2 days, but he was determined.  
Thor watched Loki for hours as he slept, many things going through his mind, what if they never made it out, it was something to consider but he would not let his fear be known. As far as he was concerned they were leaving and soon, he just had to find a way. As Loki slept he made a few noises but mostly it seemed to be a decent slumber, Loki's face was so soft, he caressed his face with his palm happy that the man was not awake to see for he would surely make fun of him. So serene and beautiful he thought to himself.  
Did he know just how gorgeous he really was.  
After a few hours Loki began to stir, he was coming around finally and gazed up at Thor with glassy eyes, he felt so disoriented whatever happened has not completely left his system.  
Thor did not say anything for several long moments and then Loki cleared his throat lazily touching Thors face, "Is this real or am I dreaming". He did not expect an answer but received one anyway.  
"This is indeed reality" Thor replied as Loki's fingers traced the contours of his face.  
Thor was confused, was this the same man who hated him with every fiber of his being? Or maybe this was a new man? Either way Loki was not swearing death upon him so that was a definite plus in his book.  
Loki did not know what to think they were so close to each other and this was reality, why was he not being pushed away like he had always imagined would happen, Loki closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened but completely drew a blank it's like his memory was wiped clean and replace with darkness.  
"What's wrong"? Thor asked with concern, searching his features for any indicators.  
"I....what happened I cannot remember anything?" Loki asked with caution afraid of the answer that he would soon receive.  
Thor put a hand through Loki's soft hair trying to calm him and gently spoke the words of what had transitioned.  
Why couldn't he remember the details? all he can recall is glimpses of faces, the pain he was feeling and blue skin.  
Thor wanted to wash away all of the feelings Loki had held he was scared and confused, they just wanted to go home but this would have to do for now.  
Thor for a moment locked eyes with his beloved and they just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.  
"You love me"..it wasn't a question Loki was asking it was a statement, he could remember Thor saying it several times beckoning him but he could not remember why. It didn't matter those were the tiny details and not the whole picture.  
He could remember? Thor thought to himself, he didn't remember much but he did remember that.   
"What else can you remember? Try to focus." Thor said hoping to get some answers of what went on in his head.  
"Not much..It's foggy, like there's something blocking me". He explained.  
"Loki I do not wish to push but if you can try, it might be of use?."  
So Loki did just that, he closed his eyes searching his mind, his eyes behind his lids began to dart back and fourth, his heart was racing, and he began to shake and sweat. Whoever put a block on his mind they did not want him to break it.  
Great and dark flashes went off in his mind, he could see monsters, contorted images of demons and lots of fire. It suddenly smelled like death.  
Thor grabbed Loki's right cheek speaking to him, "Loki stay on point do not let them distract you". Thor could tell this was pure evil they were dealing with.  
"Loki could hear Thor but was getting pulled away into images now of himself in the most gruesome of fashions, torture, murder, rape and decapitation was everywhere for him to see.  
Loki started crying " I can't Thor"! He sobbed gripping Thor's arms.  
" Open your eyes Loki, let go, do not feed into it". He shook him saying.  
Loki's eyes shot straight open, he was sobbing and Thor just held him close letting him cry, Loki was a man but there are something's that a person more seasoned should face.  
He did love the man, he could not forget that, the pain in Thor's chest was heavy. Loki tried but to no avail.  
He was great full for that but also concerned.  
After about 10 minutes Loki was back to being calm.  
"Do you really love me, or friendly love me"? Loki asked in a small voice.  
Thor did not reply he just stared at the man and Loki was now wondering if he was just being polite as brothers were to each other.  
Loki could not stand the silence he was so close to him now his heart was beating out of his chest and he might die here so he went for it anyways.  
"I love you , as a man not as a brother Thor and if we die here I want it to be happy not sad, just knowing that you know I love you is enough for me" Loki stated closing his eyes trying to keep his composure, he had imagined a million times how he would tell him, how those words would sound but he never imagined this way , death was never in the equation. He thought they would live forever.  
Thor was shocked , happy, sad all at once , why now? Why not sooner they could have a moment and now it may not happen. He would make the most of it though.  
"Loki don't say such things, we will live through this".  
Thor says and then he has to ask...  
"Why now?"  
"I want to die happy" now I can die in peace knowing that you know.

Thor cannot stand the talk of death, they would live why did he not see it too, he placed his hand behind Loki's neck staring into his soul their bodies were close, dangerously close. Thor's breathing was heavy he obviously had lust in his eyes. He wanted to show Loki lust and desire for the first time slowly he lowered his lips to Loki's.  
Loki's eyes drifted shut in anticipation.  
Thor brushed his lips across Loki's just breathing not touching just barely meeting, their noses were rubbing against each other's and their foreheads touching.  
Loki's lips parted he felt like he would pass out the feeling was unimaginable. Thor could see that Loki was quite excited and he was too they were both very warm to the touch the tension was killing them both.  
Thor was breathing heavily on Loki lips letting him feel his hot breath, Loki's breaths came out in short shaky wisps.  
Thor angled Loki's head and made his way to his neck being sure not to actually touch him just breathing.  
Loki was shaking dying for Thor to touch him in anyway, Loki could hear Thor taking in heavy sharp breaths of air, taking in his scent, it turned him on even more. Loki had his hands in Thor's hair holding tight he glided his body up against Thor's and Thor moved up denying his friction.  
Thor was back up to Loki's face, Loki was lying on his back and Thor was laying on top.  
Loki's eyes were still closed feeling Thor's muscular hand caress his frail neck, Loki began to raise his head he was dying for a taste and Thor made sure he kept out of reach by centimeters.  
Loki pressed his forehead to Thor's who was now towering over him, he put his hands on the sides of Thor's face just feeling from his hair to his chin.  
"Why are you so cruel my love?'' Loki said in a deep voice trying to sneak a kiss before Thor could answer still grinding up for a touch.  
Loki made a soft moan and Thor was just a tenth of a centimeter from his lips, he whispered,  
"I want this desperately, but not like this. We will live through this and I will make passionate sweet caring love to you but not here not now. Save yourself we will pick up where we left off, I promise." He huskily stated on Loki's lips.  
Loki did not know what to say but he had to admit his satin sheets was where he wanted this to happen not a cold stone floor scared out of his mind.  
Thor embraced him.  
" It's okay it will happen, we need to rest and then make our way home".  
Loki nodded not feeling rejected but not getting what he wanted, so he just enjoyed Thor's kindness he started to drift off while Thor held him protectively.

Some time had passed and Loki had woke up, Thor was finally resting himself, Loki could see the wounds and blood on his biceps, his armor had so many dings in it and his cape was practically gone.  
Loki let Thor sleep, he grabbed his staff for support leaving his helmet and cape. He felt better that he did earlier, walking outside he noticed that it was still very ashy. He walked about 100 feet from the home they slept in trying to spot any signs of life but nothing, it was all drury.

 

Odin finally arrived with a few soldiers and the relic, he stood beside Heimdal who's head shot straight up.  
"I can see them!" he exclaimed.  
"Where are they?!" Odin replied with joy.  
"It's only Loki I can really see clearly Thor is there but I cannot see him fully but they are on.." Heimdal stopped talking he knew it would upset the alfather.  
"Where are they?....SPEAK!...Odin roared.  
"Chitari". Was all Heimdal said and then Odin knew this was way worse than he thought.  
Odin had to rethink this situation, he took the relic himself and made his way with the soldiers back to the palace, Odin was going alone, this was a suicide mission, he had to inform Frigga and he would not make several widows this day, just one. With the relic in hand he made his decision, now to say goodbye.

Loki could hear noises from ahead, as he got closer he started to regret going so far from Thor so he ran back and then a hand grabbed him from behind, just like that Loki shot a missile from his hand And blasted the creature, it did not kill him but it bought Loki some time.  
Several more were approaching , he was now with a hundred yards of their rest spot. There were too many for him to face alone he had to create a diversion.  
He swung his staff and several of his own form appeared, then he ran.  
They made quick use of Loki's trick and blasted them all in seconds, Loki was almost to the door when a Chitari grabbed him and slammed his fist into his face, the other grabbed a handful of hair, Loki was about to scream when the one behind him punched his throat.  
They were picking them off one by one, how could I be so stupid Loki thought to himself. They pounded on Loki's face and stomach.  
Loki managed to get away scrambling for the door that was inches away he yelled for Thor but only raspy blood came out, he shuddered.  
Another grabbed his staff and broke it over his back then held him up by his throat, this was it he was about to die, he had a large hand around his throat and he was trying to pry the fingers apart.  
He stretched his neck and yelled, nothing intelligible came out but Thor jumped to his feet at the sound of Loki in trouble.  
Loki was beaten, badly Thor threw his hammer to hit the one choking him against the wall.  
Loki fell like a sack of potatoes, but managed to stand back up.  
Thor was mutilating them all of them but more came. Loki was in a fury, he found the one who broke his staff and he grabbed the other end ready to beat the creature with it, Thor turned to see Loki right as the Chitari man was stabbing his stomach with the other end.  
The adrenaline was pumping and Loki noticed after he had ended the mans life, he fell to the ground.  
Thor was devastated but could not stop fighting, he hurled his hammer at everyone of them they just kept coming, this is the end it was over if Loki was dead he had nothing to live for.  
This wave was done and another showed right as Thor began to swing his hammer a bright light went off and it was the alfather on horseback, he slammed his staff into the ground and all the Chitari fell on there backs giving them time to get away.  
Thor scooped up Loki and then Heimdal called them back, they were out finally. Loki had lost so much blood if he was not dead he was close, Thor was crying he could not keep his composure, they had just had a beautiful moment and now he was taken, it was not fair.  
Suddenly they were back on Asgard in the presence of Heimdal.  
Thor was in a rage he held Loki close to his chest, yelling.  
"COULD YOU NOT SEE US DIEING OUT THERE!?" he cried as he held Loki.  
The medics ran over and Thor did not want to give up Loki but he did, it was in his best interest.  
" Please save him". Thor was hysterical.  
Odin and Thor went to a private room to discuss what had happened.  
"My son tell me what happened". He asked with a hand over Thors for comfort.  
"Something evil, I cannot explain, Loki turned blue and was being controlled in his mind". Thor said in between tears.  
"Thor, Loki is of Jotoun, he was a baby when I found him, I took the casket from the frost giants and in one of their halls was a very tiny baby, your brother is from Jotounheim."  
Thor could not believe his ears, how could this be and did Loki know, probably not.  
"I raised you both as brothers but there will become a time when you must unite, there is a bond Jotouns have, Loki will form one probably with you, do not be disgusted and let his down easy but I would rather have you both sitting on the throne of Asgard. It could unite our worlds his is a Jotoun prince and you are an Asgardian prince." Odin sounded completely crazy, this explained why they were attracted to each other.  
" We shared a moment, brief but still a moment". Thor admitted out loud.  
"Oh, and are you to be bonded, Loki is coming of age".  
Thor wanted to punch the alfather was this a joke, it sounded nuts.  
"I need a drink father I cannot do this, Loki may not even live, I need to see him"  
Odin needed to give them some time it was a lot to process.  
Thor could not think straight he went to the medical wing to check on Loki and maybe get some help for himself.  
Loki was in a sleep, he looked so regal surrounded by that golden mist, hair flowing around him, wearing a silk white robe. Thor smiled maybe he would live and they could be together.  
He walked in and was told immediately that he could not be with him just yet, so Thor backed down. He treated himself first, the doctors stitched him up and he left to have a meal. He could not stand waiting.  
Thor had a shower getting rid of all the blood and death from his skin.  
He stood in front of his mirror pulling back the top portion of his hair in a ponytail.  
After he dressed in some long pants and a shaw he went back to the medical wing, it had been a while so he should be able to see him now.  
It looked like nothing had happened, Loki was now in a bed with the covers over him silently breathing, his healing was almost complete he just needed to rest for now. Thor pulled A chair and waited.  
Thor stayed with him the entire time, wanting him to wake up.

Thor woke to some commotion of officials walking into there side of the wing.  
"What is going on" Thor asked Odin.  
" I brought by Loki's teacher and we are going to find out who is to blame for what happened".  
"But Loki is still unconscious." he explained.  
"It's okay my son we will look in his mind."  
Then Thor cut him off. " No!! You cannot, its evil he will tell you what he knows when he wakes"!  
"My son I know you love him but by then we might have missed our chance we need to know now. We will take care of him." he reassured him.  
Thor wanted to protest once more but it would be rude so he sat at Loki's side just holding his limp hand.  
Loki's teacher stood at the head of the bed behind Loki, he put a hand on both side of his head slowly the hands begun to make contact with Loki's skin.  
Odin stood behind Thor he had seen this done once, it is hard for loved ones to witness.  
Loki's teacher had his eyes closed and looked at the ceiling then clasped his hands to Loki's temples,  
Loki's body arched and spasmed, his mouth was open in a silent cry, his feet kicking like he was being shocked but lightning.  
Loki's head was thrown back and he started wailing he felt like his mind was being torn apart from the inside out, he was suffering.  
Thor held his hand and went to raise but Odin kept a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"Let him work Thor it will be over soon".  
Thor wanted this to end but he had to let them do this so the Chitari would pay.  
Loki was screaming and crying he bit his lips so hard there was blood. He went to raise his other hand to stop his teacher but Thor grabbed it instead and held his hands so he could or use them. "I'm sorry Loki". Thor said wanting to cry for him.  
Everything in his mind was open, it hurt so bad it seemed like hours of screaming and then his eyes went black, a loud deep scream , obviously not Loki's voice went off and then it was gone. Loki's voice bled through he arched high his whole body raised almost off of the bed his eyes rolled back into his head and then just dropped, complete silence followed.  
His teacher removed his hands Loki was unresponsive.  
"Alfather we have much to discuss". Loki's teacher said flatly before exiting the room.  
Thor was in pieces, Odin patted his shoulder and said, " We are finished now he can heal, the evil is gone take care of him". Then he followed the teacher down the hall.

After an hour the doctor came to check on him.  
"Now we just wait, he should wake up soon." The old woman said as Thor rubbed his hands.  
"My lady would it be alright if I took him to his chambers, he likes his satin sheets and dark hues". Thor was more begging than asking.  
"You care for him, are you familiar?" she pried.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Well I need to know he will be safe, we can't have an angry Jotoun sorcerer running around". She giggled.  
"What did you say"? Thor was shocked, did everyone know he was of Jotoun descent.  
"You may take him to his chambers".  
"Thank you my lady". Thor was so happy.  
He pulled back Loki's covers seeing his worn beaten frame under a he white robe was shamefully sad.  
Thor slid his hands under Loki and lifted him up, he carried him down the hall until he passed Loki's room.  
He stepped inside and noticed how sweet it was, all of the books were just amazing. Gracefully he laid Loki upon the soft sheets taking off his robe being sure not to look at his private area without permission.  
He saw Loki's sheer black robe and put it on him, tying the font, he placed the covers over Loki's unconscious body and laid in the bed next to him. Thor was happy to have a real bed to sleep in.  
Wearing just his shorts he was freezing and grabbed some covers, he was in heaven he was so comfortable. Thor was going to sleep forever he mused.

LOKI'S POV  
The scent, so strong I can smell him. I opened my eyes and his were above mine, he was staring at me sleeping. How did we get back home? This is home isn't it? I am wearing my robe and Thor is holding me close, surely this is a dream. I ache all over and can taste the remnants of blood in my mouth.  
He is staring at me grinning, why? What does he know that I do not? My heart begins to race when I notice that his hand is on my hip which is barely covered, my robes are small I like the leg space. His bronzed body is so close to me now, we almost kissed once right? I cannot remember. Did it or did it not, suddenly I am pulled back to reality by...  
" You are not dreaming this time" . Thor assures him.  
Thor leans over Loki so he is laying over him, Loki takes in a gulp of air staring up at Thor afraid of what will happen, he has waited for so long and still has done zero research on the matter. Thor has a hand placed on either side of Loki supporting his weight.  
Thor comes close to Loki's lips almost touching now moving a hand down to his right hip, their bodies touching this time.  
Even though Thor is laying on him he is surprising light.  
Thor is close to Loki, he can feel the ends of his golden locks kissing his collar bone, Loki's eyes drift closed his hands are gripping the sheets in anticipation, Thor has a lot of experience and he does not want to mess this up.  
He lowers his nose to Loki's neck inhaling deep and huskily breathing out,  
"I promised we would resume this did I not"? Thor stated now with his lips barely against Loki's.  
" Your first time should be special", Thor rubs his nose against Loki's touching his cheek to Loki's.  
" Full of want, and desire, some lust, it's all new". Thor whispers on his lips.  
He grunts in his ear a few times while untying his robe.  
Loki is so turned on they have not even started and he is burning up.  
"Have you ever pleasured yourself darling, made yourself have a shuddering orgasm" ? He whispered huskily into his ear licking the inside and the shell.  
Loki was shocked, Thor was talking in a manner he had never heard before. it sends shivers through his body.  
Thor kissed his way down to Loki's neck still whispering sweet nothing's.  
"I will take the silence as a no". Thor giggled while suckling on his neck, Loki moaned before he could catch himself.  
"We are enjoying ourselves no?". He teases, Loki's eyes are still closed.  
Thor is back to brushing his face against Loki's then moves to his parted lips.  
" And now we are back to the kiss, never happened oh but it will. So much anticipation over a single kiss but..it means everything, it all starts with a kiss".  
He brushes his lips and pulls back when Loki arches into the kiss just wanting.  
" You are desperate for it I know, just enjoy this oh you are sure in for a treat". Says Thor as he holds Loki's right hip bone and slides his hand under Loki's neck .  
It finally happens, Thor locks his lips with Loki's, he turns his head to get a better angle wanting more and then he is suddenly fulfilled with Thors very large tongue exploring his mouth, his tongue is so long and soft he swears he can feel it in his throat, Thor grinds his body against Loki's lower excitement and Loki arches up moaning into the kiss. Loki lifts his right leg for better friction, he wants it badly. Thor has taken complete control of him he has one hand in his hair massaging his head while he is treating his mouth.  
Thor breaks for some air noticing Loki's lips are swollen from the exchange, as he breaks away Loki was leaning up to catch him instead his head falls back down and he is mumbling, head spinning.  
" Oh...m..my I'm this is too soon I..." he is cut off by Thors kissing again. But Loki does not mind at all, Thor moves from his lips to his chin to his neck, he sucks on his neck hard gently biting. Moving lower he is hovering over Loki's hardened nipples, he touches one and Loki gasps loudly, so Thor takes one in his mouth licking and sucking on it hard twisting the other one in his fingers.  
Loki does not know how much more he can take of this torture.  
Thor moves even lower kissing his stomach, Loki is twitching no one has ever touched him like this.  
Thor opens his robe completely and Loki is now vulnerable before him panting heavily with whelps hot upon his flesh from Thor's ministrations.  
I am going to enjoy this, Thor thinks to himself.  
Thor settles between Loki's legs just kissing his member, and Loki is softly mewling at the sensations, he touches his sac and then takes Loki completely into his mouth, Loki throws his head back onto the pillow and moans loudly thinking oh someone would hear.  
His grip on the sheet is like iron his knuckles are turning white, he feels the heat  
Pooling in his lower stomach he is unbearably close, he goes to thrust into Thors mouth but ofcourse is held down by his hips.  
He lifts his legs trying for anything he feels so good he has his hands now fisted in his hair just pulling. His scalp is so sweaty and Thor is loving the sight. Loki is moaning so loud Thor is sucking on his throbbing cock so hard trying to draw the cum directly from his body. Thor was shocked at how large Loki was but even still he managed to get all of him in his mouth, deep throating.  
Thor's mouth was hot and wet around his member it felt so good. Thor started twisting his tongue around the shaft still sucking, grazing his teeth against the hood sticking his tongue in the slit.  
He could feel it building it was happening he had never felt this before, he could not stop himself from making noise, he grabbed his pillow from under his head and held it tightly over his face with both hands.  
Thor laughed and the vibration from his laughter made Loki's world come crashing down, he was thrusting hard into Thor's mouth and Thor released his hips letting him ride out his orgasm sucking harder.  
Loki was screaming into the pillow the sounds were about to send Thor over the edge himself.  
Thor sucked every bit of seed from him licking any small spots that he might not have seen at first, Loki was trembling.  
Thor moved back over his body and took the pillow from his face. Loki was drained he felt like he was drunk he felt incredible, that was amazing he thought to himself. Thor kissed him again this time slower with more passion.  
He pulled above his lips whispering, "Can you taste yourself upon my lips lover"? And just like that Loki was ready to go again, he was ashamed at how much he loved that nasty talk .  
Thor spread Loki's legs further apart with his knees, Thor grabbed some oils from the night stand now locking eyes with Loki, little did he know they were far from finished.  
He explained in great detail how this was to go down, Loki's eyes were half lidded but he payed attention.  
In between breathy kisses Thor slicked his fingers with oil;  
"I am going to prepare your body, you are still a virgin ,first I will place a finger at your entrance".   
So he did, circling the entrance with his index finger;  
" It's a tight ring of muscle so it will contract when I insert it further, the oil will make it easier on your skin".  
Loki was hot just from a lesson in sex , he could not stand it any longer.  
As the first finger was inserted Loki gripped his shoulders gasping and Thor stroked his tongue across Loki's lips, he kept his finger which was now completely inside of him still with no movement until he could feel Loki relax. He slowly retracted the finger and it felt so good, this was just the beginning;  
"Your muscles are now getting used to it, I am going to insert another, it might be slightly uncomfortable but I will be gentle". Thor stated while inserting his middle finger kissing Loki at the same time, swallowing his gasps.  
Loki did not know how this could feel so good.  
Thor withdrew a little faster and Loki's heart began to race, he spread his knees further wanting more, a third digit was now inserted to join the rest.  
Thor applied more oil using all three fingers going a little faster than before, Loki was gripping his muscular shoulders, his face was pressed against Thors neck panting.  
He was pumping his fingers hard into Loki, now touching something inside of him making him see spots, Loki arched his back.  
" How do you feel"? Thor whispered in his ear.  
"I'm ready...please.." Loki responded.  
"Not yet, trust me I have done this a few times". He said seductively gently bitting his ear.  
Loki was wanting it now and Thor was denying him what he wanted, his grip loosened rubbing Thor's muscles he began to look into Thors eyes as he said;  
" When I say now I mean now, I can make you do what I want, its called magic I'm not a frail woman you oaf". Loki was smiling and now so was Thor.  
"As you wish". Thor whispered while kissing him again.  
Thor withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Loki's barely prepared entrance. He applied more oil knowing Loki was not ready but some people have to find for themselves.  
Thor got really close to Loki's ear whispering; " It's my pleasure to show you the hard way". He grabbed Loki's wrists pinning him to the mattress entangling their fingers, Loki was in for a shock.  
The tip of Thor's large cock was at the opening ready for insertion he kissed Loki open mouthed as he thrust deep inside of him.  
Thor was in heaven, oh gods he is so tight and warm he thought to himself.  
Loki felt like he was being torn apart, much to his dismay Thor was right and he was not ready. Loki moaned into Thors mouth .  
The feeling was unimaginably good, so fulfilling. Thor did not move for several moments, Loki's mouth was open it hurt.  
Thor tried to take his mind off of the pain by kissing his deeper and rolling his hips.  
Loki began to adjust and Thor gently retracted his cock then slowly pushing back in.  
He did this several times until Loki was moaning with his eyes closed.  
Thor used only one hand now to hold Loki's above his head, he lowered his right hand to hook it around Loki's knee for better access.  
Thor began to suck on Loki's neck the slow movements had stopped and he was just rolling his hips.  
Loki pushed down trying to get him to go back to fucking him when Thor completely withdrew his cock then slammed straight into his body as hard as he could.  
Loki cried out in pain and pleasure, Thor had hit that spot once more.  
Loki wished he could use his hands but they were still pinned, Thor repeatedly thrust deep inside of him.  
"Gods you are so tight". Thor whispered against Loki's neck.  
He was moaning like he had no sense at all, the feeling of Thor using his body like that was so dirty and he loved every minute of it, the pain felt great he never wanted this to end.  
While Loki hooked his ankles around Thor's back.  
Thor took advantage of the opportunity and was completely savage, he was not holding back anymore.  
Loki was writhing beneath him in ecstasy begging for more.  
"Oh gods more, fuck me harder" . Loki shamefully cried.  
Thor leaned up taking Loki with him, Loki was now sitting in Thor's lap he was being pushed up and pulled down hard being impaled on Thor's massive organ.  
He moved so fast Loki did not know what was happening until he was bouncing in his lap, the man truly had skill.  
He wanted everything Thor had to offer and he wanted it now, Loki kissed him with his hands behind Thor's neck moaning for more.  
"Oh more, please I want more, deeper harder give it to me ". Loki demanded.  
Thor steadied himself on his knees with a hand behind Loki's neck and his other hand gripping Loki's wrists together behind his back.  
In one swift movement he pressed Loki face down on the bed by the back of his neck still pinning his wrists. Loki burried his face further into the mattress embarrassed that his backside was raised so high in the air.  
Thor positioned himself once more at his entrance and slammed in as hard as he could, pulling out hard he thrusts somehow deeper into Loki's wanton body.  
Thor was ruthlessly pounding into Loki's frail frame.  
He was close to cumming now, the sight of Loki moaning into the mattress being held down was purely pornographic.  
He slid his hand around the front of Loki's throat lifting him up. Loki's body now resting against Thors, his head was rested on his shoulder enjoying the feeling.  
Thor held his wrists tight with keeping his hand firmly fixed around his throat.  
"You like this whore? Being fucked hard ? Being taken from behind? You like your body being used?" Thor hissed in his ear.  
Truthfully if Thor was the man involved his did like it, so he kept the talking to a minimum.  
Thor threw his body down gripping his cheeks and forcefully spreading him apart, Loki gripped the sheets beside his head he was get shaky and close.  
Loki moved his hand to aid in his own release and Thor grabbed him by the wrist pinning it behind his back again .  
Thor used his free hand to grab Loki's cock and began pumping in him time with his own thrusts.  
Thor held him hard with his own release building, he was closer than ever, he leaned down to whisper in Loki's ear.  
"I'm going to spill deep inside of you".  
"Oh yes". Loki replied thrusting into Thor's hand, the words triggering his release he was now moaning loud cumming onto the bed beneath him, his muscles clamped down around Thor's cock with an iron grip. Thor bit down on Loki's shoulder drawing blood He started cumming inside of Loki, who could feel the liquid hot seed being forced into him splashing against his nerves filling him up.  
Thor thrust a few more times and gripped Loki's cock once more , releasing Loki's neck he finally let go of him and with drew from his body.  
Thor laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He noticed Loki not moving and leaned over.  
Loki was face down on the bed flat as a board, he was asleep, sure to be in pain when he woke up. Thor soon followed suit catching some sleep after hours of fun.

It was several hours later when he woke up feeling sore, Loki was still sleeping very peacefully, Thor reached for his face tucking his hair behind his ear, he knew how important his image was to him.  
Loki was still out from the previous night before, how long has it been he wondered to himself.  
He looked at his dial and noticed that. 2 whole days had passed and his hunger was feeling the facets of such time passing.  
He stood up and got dressed only seeing Loki's clothes in the room he silently opened the door exiting the room the man would stay sleeping in his absence.  
His room was very close to his brothers so he walked along the hall way, and finally arrived at his room, no doubt the slaves would be all chatter when they see him leaving the others room in the middle of day in nothing but a robe, Loki's robe.  
When he reached his chambers he took a breath thinking what was to come next for them.  
He entered slowly turning the door knob, he went to his closet searching for anything other than what resembled armor, he wanted to look nice and sweet but still strong, he had nothing but a tank top and some tight black pants with boots.  
He grabbed a towel and went to the shower in his room.  
He stepped in letting the hot water cascade all over him, he was so out of it and sore from the battle, what had happened he had to talk with Odin and find out what went on Loki's mind.  
He recalled the battle when he was swinging his hammer he did remember when he heard a menacing laugh but not from Loki's lips from someone else's.  
How could that be and where we're they, first he would have to see Himalayas to make sure they were on the right course, certainly Anaheim was not to blame for this treachery, it would be the end of our dealings forever and that would never happen besides where they were was pure death and nothing resembling any elegance.

He finished his shower pulling the towel around him staring in the mirror, his blonde hair just hanging down he pulled the top portion back into a pony tail. He rarely shaved so no need there, he just looked at himself for a long time before even moving.  
When he was dried he finally walked into his room grabbing his tank top, he slid it over his chest noticing how tight it was, this was not appropriate for any occasion he chortled to himself.  
Slowly he slid his tight black pants on buckling them over his tan hips, letting his tank top tail hang out. He grabbed his belt from the closet and put it on stuffing the front of top behind the buckle so his crest could be seen, amongst other things.  
Then he put his knee high boots on strapping them so they did not come down while he walked.  
He pumped the lotion bottle that was on his night stand wanting his hands and arms to be soft for his beloved as he rubbed the lotion in he began to wonder if the man had woken. Likely not.  
He left his chambers and went down the hall to get some food, he had not eaten for days literally, normally he said that even if he had eaten he was just dramatic like that but this time it was for real.  
When he walked into the dinning hall he saw his mother and father both eating and slowly stepped in, did they know he thought to himself.  
Odin saw his standoffish ness and motioned for him to come over to join them.  
So he did as the alfather said.  
He grabbed a seat far removed from them and Odin insisted he sit closer to the,, his mother could tell what was going on, aside from the fact that she could hear it and just walked away embarrassed.  
His mothers face grew red as he sat down closer to them. They ate in silence for almost twenty minutes before actually saying anything.  
So he decided he would break the silence.  
Did you speak to the teacher yet?  
Yes.  
And?  
Maybe another time we will discuss this, it's not proper for our company.  
Really. He simply stated.  
Then he stood up hardly eating anything and went to the training yard. He was so angry that they had put them through what the had to only say another time, it was crazy.  
He walked out to the training yard grabbing a sword seeing a mate of his he began to spar recalling what had happened.  
What did happen all of a sudden he was more anxious and scared, he wanted answers, he hated being denied anything.  
He sparred with his friend taking his frustrations out on him, he remembered what was going on when they were on the baron planet or realm whichever.  
The memories flashed across his mind visions just interrupting his movements.  
He spun around swinging his sword hard trying to draw blood as he remembered the battle, why was he so angry?  
His mate trying to tell him to slow down could not get through to him .  
He was sweating he was moving so fast, he enjoyed the sword play.  
His anger flared and he was ready for a fight everything before this was just a spar.  
He swung a finale swing and he came to his realization, when his mate was on the ground hands up screaming I surrender please stop!  
He gently lowered his sword and extended his hand, to help his friend up.  
Why had he lost control?  
What happened, you acted like you wanted me dead, are you okay?  
Yes I am fine.  
Are you sure?  
Not really, but I will manage.  
What happened when you were gone?  
I'm not entirely sure maybe you should ask our king. He replied throwing down his sword. And walking away.  
He was tired the sound of steel against steel used to be music to his ears and the spark from the metal was his movie, but for some reason his frustrations were more colorful.  
Was it him or was it something else he had to know.  
It was mid day and he wondered if his beloved was awake, he went to his chambers slowly creaked open the door and saw the black hair, he gently shut the door careful not to wake him, he needed his rest.

What was his next move?  
He went to the bifrost to find heimdal.  
What it is my leige?  
Five days ago what happened?  
I...am uncertain on how to answer.  
I just want answers and I am not getting this  
There is not a lot that I can do.  
Just tell me everything that you can account for.  
Well as I sent you off I noticed your energy signals to be different.  
How different?  
They were not yours or not of this world that I am familiar with.  
What do you mean?  
As I said I am uncertain.  
How can you see all but know nothing? He asked not meaning to sound rude but it was entirely.  
The man felt like he was a failure.  
I am sorry my leige, I have failed you.  
No you haven't, I am just upset.  
I know.  
Can you recall anything that could be helpful to our situation?  
Well when you left and your signatures were different you disappeared, apparently what is minutes here is hours there.  
How do you mean?  
Well the healers spoke to me with similar question, the extent of you injuries and the amount of time that passed was that of days, but here it was barely twenty hours.  
What does this mean? He asked with caution.  
Well it's definitely a different plain.  
What else.  
Well while I was searching for you there were glimpses, images like.  
Like what?  
Of torture, I feared you to be dead.  
Really?  
Well I could not see either of you and all I could see was red matter and Loki being tortured with chains.  
What did you say?  
He was tortured, the scars were horrifying, the creatures spoke of your demise, that's why I thought you were no longer amongst us.  
That never happened, in reality I mean.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, when took shelter in some spots but we were with each other the entire time. Except for right before we were saved.  
Interesting.  
He spoke of those images but they were in his mind, maybe it was his thoughts or fears you were seeing.  
Not possible, or maybe.....hmm i don't know.  
It's okay my friend we will figure this out, is there anything else?  
No sir, the next instance was when I pulled you back.  
How did you manage to pull us back?  
Well, the alfathers relic.  
When heimdal said those words something snapped inside of Thor. He bolted for Loki's bed chambers.  
On the way Thor recalled about sorcerers being able to sense other forms of magic, maybe they were here all along.  
Thor got to the door and pushed it open hard hearing gasping noises.  
The scene was horrible, there was a struggle......

-// moments before//-  
Loki woke up after what seemed like days of slumber, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes. He sat up once he saw no sign of Thor , sliding on his bed pants he looked for his robe, he remembered what happened last time he wore this robe and hoped for more.  
Geez I need a shower, he thought to himself. His hair was in disarray and he was very dizzy still. He stood up but began to fall over, he onto grabbed the column feeling faint and oh no hearing that dreadful voice in his head.  
He fell to his Knees shivering scared of what was to come next.  
He very quickly scurried over to the corner trying to hide from his own thoughts, but they were not his thoughts they were his reality now.  
The room was mostly dark, his eyes were adjusted. He heard the laugh again and he was terrified, where was Thor why had he left him?  
His eyes closed tightly and he started to cry, suddenly a silhouette was behind Loki completely taking him by surprise wrapping rope around his neck several times pulling very tight. He was now on his back being murdered.  
His fingers tried to loosen the rope but to no avail In fact it only got tighter.  
Even in the darkness Loki could see it was a chitari.  
He was now staring up at him while the creature was drawing the life force from his body.  
Loki began to feel the sensation of being pulled down, he was loosing consciousness, hands were getting weaker and his eyes were drifting shut.  
The light was being taken from him and there was nothing he could do, he was getting cold and then everything was black, he was out.

Thor bust into the room to see in the corner a chitari strangling Loki who was now unmoving.  
He called his hammer and went to smash through his face but they ended up through a wall instead, Thor looked back seeing no movement from Loki and panicked. The alfather could hear damage and commotion and soon came in the room to see Loki on the ground likely dead and Thor fighting a chitari.  
Thor grabbed the creature by the face smashing it into the ground repeatedly, the creature was dead but not before he had a chance to bite a chunk out of Thor's arm.  
Odin ran over to the dead chitari while Thor ran to Loki's side, how could this happen they were safe weren't they?  
He picked Loki up and laid him on the bed he had the rope wrapped tightly around his neck . Thor took the rope off praying that he would be breathing, his face was paler than usual and his skin was pure ice.  
Thor cried , it wasn't fair he thought to himself as his blood soaked hands caressed Loki's neck where the ligature marks were.  
He heard a soft moan from the body beneath him while he held his head.  
Loki was alive!  
His eyes drifted open and he tried to speak.  
Shhh we need to get you healed save your strength.  
Thor picked Loki up and shot a glare at Odin.  
Odin was fixing this now he was going to destroy the chitari and the relic forever.  
Thor rushed to the med hall while Loki had his hands clasped around Thor's neck Holding onto him while silently weeping face pressed against his collar bone.  
The minute he rushed in the healers took Loki from his grasp. They immediately fixed his throat also giving him a sedative.  
What were they going to do with him, he mentioned everything to the healer.  
They informed him to wait while they go get a more seasoned healer.  
When a tall man walked in to see Thor he knew just by looking at him.  
"You've been to chitari?"  
"I believe so."  
The man put a hand on Thor's head and nothing happened.  
"Strange I thought something would happen from the way they described things."  
"Well what about Loki?"  
"Loki?"  
"Yes...he's been blacking out, having nightmares and they can seem to track him."  
"Where is Loki now?"  
"He is resting, a chitari broke into his chambers strangling him."  
"Take me to him."

They walked into Loki's healing area and the man could tell instantly that Thor was telling the truth, he walked over to Loki, who was awake but still out of it, drifting off every few seconds waking him self up Mumbling nonsense.  
The man put his hand over Loki's chest while keeping his eyes closed he slowly moved his hand up to his breasts.  
This enraged Thor he was feeling very flustered over someone touching Loki like that.  
His hand moved up to his neck and Thor was ready to leap out of his seat.  
Then the mans hand was over Loki's mouth.  
His hand was still everything was completely still and then Loki's eyes shot open angrily with the darkness Thor had seen once before the mans hand tightened over Loki's mouth and Thor could only hear muffled noises.  
Loki was struggling or whoever was inhabiting Loki's body at the time, a light went off under the mans hand and all of the darkness had finally retreated, whatever the man did it worked.  
He breathed heavily for several moments then putting his hands on Loki again to make sure all signatures had been erased.  
Whatever it was, it's gone now.  
Loki was back to being a limp unconscious form in his bed.  
Thor kindly thanked the healer for his efforts and time, he then scooped Loki up to take him for a bath.  
He passed Odin on the way and they spoke, being sure that everything was done to keep everyone safe.  
"We will discuss everything tomorrow my son."  
"Thank you father."  
"Be sure to tend to Loki, he needs you and you need him."  
"I will father."  
Then they parted ways.

He made it back to his room and everything was a mess. There was blood and brick everywhere from the battle.  
He picked up his hammer and set it to his side. They obviously could not stay here just by the looks of things.  
He went to his chamber on the adjacent hall. He opened the door and everything was just the way he left it. He walked over to the bed setting Loki down, resting his head on the pillow.  
Thor leaned out the door and saw a servant passing, he informed the woman to kindly return Loki's chamber to the status it was before the battle.  
The lady agreed and moved along making sure to not disturb them.  
Thor closed the door and locked it, he glanced at the bed seeing Loki in a blue gown from the healing room made him sad, he needed to be cleaned he would not want to be in such a form once he is awake.  
He walked over to the man and sat there just looking at him , he had his hand over his stomach and his other just along the side of his body.  
His hair was an absolute mess and he was pale.  
He put his hand in the mans hair trying to smooth it down but it needed to be washed.  
Thor went into his bathroom, inside he had a large three foot deep tub for bathing and a large shower head that must stretch ten feet easily.  
He turned on the faucet for mild water not too hot and not too cold .  
He put some oil in the bath, he hated bubbles they were terrible for drying on your skin, oil was much better.  
Thor sat there for a moment just moving his hand through the water watching the tub fill. He could see his bed from the side of the tub, Loki was not moving he was so out of it. Thor wondered how long it would take for things to go back to the way they were, or as normal as things could be now.  
Thor turned the water off once it got high enough, he walked over to Loki and felt his forehead, he was burning up.  
He walked away from the bed and unlocked the door. He called for a servant who was working down the hall.  
The servant walked up to Thor asking what was needed and he informed her to fetch the medic, and so she left.  
Thor waited by the door so the knock would not wake Loki.  
"You called for me m'lord?" The medic asked.  
"Yes, Loki is burning up with fever and I just want to make sure he is ok, I am going to bathe him is there anything else I should do?" Thor asked concerned.  
The medic went to Loki's side resting a hand on his forehead taking his temperature and feeling for anything else.  
"This will pass, just a common side effect of the sedative." The medic answered  
"Is there nothing else I can do?" Thor offered again.  
"Just help him when he needs it, this needs time to run its course he has been through a lot, you both have just rest for now." The medic instructed.  
"Thank you, for your wisdom." Thor thanked the medic who excused herself.  
Thor went back and locked the door.  
Loki was still unmoving but Thor tried to respect him even though he was undressing the man.  
"Forgive me." Thor said peeling off his robe and picking him up .  
Loki was still so light, his body lay limp in Thor's large arms.  
He walked them to the bathroom and slipped Loki into the water resting his head on the corner as he got undressed.  
Thor disrobed and gently stepped into the water, he lifted Loki once more but this time he just held him in the water.  
Loki's head rested on Thor's shoulder, Loki's nose was almost touching Thor's neck. He just sat there, grabbing a sponge he soaked it in the water slowly dragging it along Loki's form.  
The sponge left light trails of bath oils making him shine. He gently cleaned Loki as he reminisced about the previous week.  
He dipped his head a little using his hands to cup water through his hair and lathering with soap.  
Loki's hair was finally washed. Thor was embarrassed that he was excited for Loki to be in his lap even in his form.  
He tried to think straight, Loki started to murmur in his sleep moving his face slightly against Thor's neck.  
Thor could swear he heard his name, he froze for a moment trying to hear what was being murmured.  
He put a hand on the back of Loki's head massaging his scalp.  
"What was that?" Thor asked hoping for a response.  
"uhhhhhmmmmm." Loki said with frustration.  
Thor didn't hear a word so he asked again.  
"I didn't hear it, what did you say?"  
"Legggg." Loki whimpered.  
Thor looked down and saw his leg against the bottom of the tub, not really sure why he was upset so he adjusted him.  
Thor slightly lifted him resting his chest against his, Loki's legs were straddled across Thor's lap and he was even more ashamed.  
Loki's face was pressed against his neck.  
"Better." Loki murmured and Thor just smiled gently rubbing up and down the mans back.  
Loki's body was very hot from fever his hair clinging to his forehead he just rested his body against Thor's.  
Thor rested his head against Loki's shoulder just enjoying the silence.  
He sat there for a long time just trailing his fingers down Loki's spine, Loki was softly breathing but began to stir.  
Thor noticed him coming around, Loki's face moved against Thor's neck just murmuring.  
Thor put his hand in Loki's hair softly speaking.  
"How do you feel?"  
"mmm fine." Loki lazily replied.  
Thor looked down at Loki seeing him lock eyes gave him a rush.  
Loki sat up in Thor's lap, he was still very warm his face flushed a deep scarlet from the fever and from straddling Thor while being naked.  
Loki leaned forward kissing him deeply, his eyes were closed immediately letting Thor take control over the kiss.  
Thor put his hands on Loki's face kissing him with his tongue, exploring his mouth. Thor slowly pulled away being a gentleman saying,  
"You should rest, you are not well...not yet." He looked away from the man.  
Loki immediately felt rejected.  
"No I'm fine." he said kissing him again.  
Thor held his face out of range,  
"Loki, please....get well first." Thor pleaded.  
"I promise I am, I have forever to rest." Loki replied slipping his hand between them stroking Thor's very erect cock.  
Thor bit his lip trying to stay strong still turning his head refusing to moan.  
"Loki, do not make this harder than"  
Loki cut him off by stroking him hard with his hand gliding his finger across the tip, he lowered his mouth to Thor's neck sucking on it.  
"You don't want me to make you hard?" Loki whispered in Thor's ear.  
Thor tried to focus but Loki was persistent.  
Loki raised himself a little holding Thor's cock slowly rubbing it against his entrance moaning filthy words in his ear while grinding his chest against his.  
"Don't you want to take me? I can be sooo submissive, fulfill every want, need and desire. Be your slutty chamber maiden, let you gag me, or maybe slip your thick cock into my mouth . I've never had a cock down my throat before, do want to cum directly down my throat not giving me the option to say no?"  
Loki was killing him, he switched sides and was now on the other side of Thor's neck. Still stroking him hard.  
"Maybe you want to be taken, I would have you several times. I could be anyone you wanted." Loki's words were pure sin dripping in his ear and Thor could not take it anymore he was close to cumming he grabbed Loki's arms pulling him away from his neck kissing him and Loki moaned into the kiss.  
Thor put his fingers inside of Loki and he gasped breaking the kiss looking at Thor with lust.  
Loki removed Thor's fingers slowly then kissing him.  
Thor was confused 'were they or weren't they?' As he was about to ask why he retracted his hand, Loki positioned himself above Thor's cock.  
"Loki, I was preparing you?" Thor said confused.  
Loki lowered himself with his eyes closed making painful moans in Thor's ears sending jolts of pleasure through his body.  
"Uhhohhh god, the delicious agony." Loki moaned once more in Thor's ear.  
'What has gotten into Loki?' Thor thought to himself.  
Loki had his nails dug into Thor's shoulder blades shaking, moaning very loud.  
He was almost completely sheathed on Thor's massive erection, Thor now got the idea.  
"God it hurts so much." Loki choked out.  
Regardless of what Loki said his voice was laced with want, Thor grabbed each side of Loki's cheeks slamming him down hard on his cock.  
Loki roared in pain drawing blood on Thor's shoulders with his fingernails.  
He ignored it lifting Loki's ass and slamming him down again while thrusting up.  
"More, oh god I want more"! Loki cried, Thor would give the man what he wanted, Loki always wanted too much.  
Thor was thrusting deep touching every spot inside of him, Loki was lifting himself high while Thor would shove him back down thrusting up, trying to make it hurt worse.  
"You want rough angry sex?! Watch me deliver." Thor growled in Loki's ear.  
Loki rode him .  
He ground his hips against Thor's pelvis, his thighs shaking.  
Thor pulled his hair back, Loki moaned giving himself over to the man, he held Loki's wrists close to the small of his back with one hand gripping hard pulling his head back harder by his hair.  
Thor drove into him ruthlessly, it was clear that Loki was enjoying the abuse.  
Thor lifted him higher by his wrists and hair dropping him onto his shaft while jerking his hips.  
Loki was seeing spots, his eyes were completely shut, mouth hanging open in a silent cry chest heaving, it was obviously more than he had bargained for but he loved every excruciating moment of it.  
Thor was getting close, the feeling of Loki and the fact he was acting like a whore was making his blood boil.  
Thor's hard thrusts were making Loki's hips jerk, he was about to cum he just needed that little push over the edge, he was right there listening to Thor's grunts, feeling his thick cock inside his tight hole, being forcefully held in place while someone used his body for their own pleasure. The orgasm was building.  
Thor released his hair still holding his wrists firmly in place. Loki fell forward against Thor's chest, his face pressed against his neck once more inhaling his scent. Thor pulled his hand back while still driving into his body and slapped him hard against his cheeks. Loki yelped in surprise and pleasure.  
Leaving a large red hand print on Loki's skin Thor slapped him again making him thrust forward his cock grazing against his prostate.  
Loki wanted to tell him to stop, Thor could hit hard but he wouldn't ask him to stop, he asked for this and he would be punished.  
The thought made him hotter and he enjoyed the way Thor thrust inside of him while slapping his ass, forcing his penis to grind against Thor's abs.  
"Thor, oh god....*gasp*....mph."Loki was moaning in Thor's ear his breaths getting shorter, he could feel Loki's insides tightening around his cock.  
He knew Loki was silently begging for more.  
"Thor....please...uh..uh *gasp*..." his face was red, he could not get enough air while Thor used him.  
His thighs tightened, and knees were locked at Thor's side he was not letting go. Thor continuously laid one hard blow after another upon his flesh.  
"*growling* Loki you have been bad and its my job to punish you for your indiscretions." Thor growled against his ear.  
Loki loved the pain and was aching for more, he didn't say a word, he blushed pushing his face closer against Thor's neck.  
He could hear Loki gasping, it was driving him mad, Thor slapped him hard one last time thrusting as hard as he could while gripping his cheeks shoving his fingers inside of him with his cock still filling him. Loki's orgasm came crashing down on him in waves, the pleasure washing over him as he spilled his seed in Thor's lap.  
"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" He gasped pushing himself closer to Thor, if that was possible.  
Face still buried against the crook of his neck.  
Loki walls closing in around Thor was all he could stand, he held out wanting Loki to cum while being taken.  
Thor held Loki in place while he filled him with his hot cum, kissing the man while gripping his now bright red skin making Loki whimper.  
He rode out the final throws of his orgasm, now releasing Loki, his wrists were bright red and so was his backside.  
Loki lazily kissed Thor, his lips were raw from biting them. They drew back looking at each other for a moment.  
Thor pushed a thick strand of hair behind Loki's ear smiling at him, he had so much to say.  
Loki laid against Thor washing him of all his seed.  
They sat in the bath for another half hour before getting out and drying off.  
Loki's legs felt like they would give out, he was throughly sated.  
Thor put his robe on handing Loki a similar one to keep warm.  
Loki's shaky hand grasped for it now slipping it over his shoulders, he didn't say much he walked past Thor with his head hung and walked to the bed.  
Pulling the covers back he laid down with a sigh. Thor followed suit, he crawled into bed slipping his hand over Loki's hip and kissed his hair .  
They were in a spooning position, Thor moved his fingers through Loki's hair.  
Loki turned over so that he was facing Thor, Thor gazed down at him with love.  
Loki stared up at him afraid to ask but did anyway.  
"Thor?" his voice was shaky.  
"Yes my love?" Thor replied still finger combing Loki's hair.  
"Please don't leave me." Loki shamefully requested.  
"I would never leave you." Thor replied not sure where he got the idea.  
Loki closed his eyes keeping his head low so Thor could not see his face with tears in his eyes.  
"Alone." Loki whispered.  
"What?" Thor asked with concern.  
"please...don't leave me alone..in here." Loki whispered again his hand fisted in his shirt face pressed against Thor's chest trying to hide his emotion.  
Thor felt the pain in his chest like a knife, now he knew what was going on and Loki was too proud to come right out and say it, or so he thought.  
"I....I'm a-afraid..please..stay." Loki's whispered once more.  
Thor held him close wanting to take his Fear and pain away but what was done was done.  
"You have my word, I will stay." Thor said with compassion in his voice.  
Loki could not meet Thor's gaze he was too ashamed but the fear was too much.  
"I should have been there." Thor shamefully admitted.  
Loki didn't say a word just kept still trying not to cry.  
"Forgive me my love." Thor added hoping it would help Loki.


End file.
